gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 002 - Induction, Interrupted
Ch. 001 - Trouble at Time Manor Ch. 003 - Big Trouble in Ancient China CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Partners in Time Travel to Streets of Florence Find 12 hidden objects in Streets of Florence 2. Desert Oasis Place one Oasis in the Garden Place 3 Ephedra Plants in the Garden 3. Being Neighborly Visit 3 neighbor Gardens 4. Build the Egyptian Temple Have one completed Egyptian Temple 5. Unlock Masterpiece Puzzles Gain Access to Masterpiece Puzzles. 6. Victorian Gardening 2 Place 2 Benches in the Garden Place 2 Lightposts in the Garden Place 8 Cobblestone Roads 7. I'm on a Boat! Travel to Ancient Ship Find 6 differences on the Ancient Ship 8. Blitz Challenge Round 1! Complete 3 Blitz scenes at neighbors’ Gardens 9. Guards of Horus Have a Left Horus in the Garden Have a Right Horus in the Garden 10. Trial by Ire Return to Pyramid Shadows Find 12 hidden objects in the Pyramid Shadows 11. Under London Have one Tube Entrance in the Garden 12. Back in the Drink Travel to the London Nightclub Find 12 hidden objects in the London Nightclub 13. Victorian Gardening 3 Have one Birdbath in the Garden Have one Garden Patio in the Garden 14. An Appeal to Eleanor Return to Hourglass Study Find 12 hidden items in Hourglass Study 15. Sandboxed Place 4 Patches of Sand in the Garden Place 2 Egyptian Lamps in the Garden 16. Bus to the Future Complete one Double Decker Bus Have over 4,000 Reputation 17. London Calling Travel to London Groovy Flat Find 12 hidden objects in London Groovy Flat 18. Trial's End Travel to Carnaby Street Find 12 hidden objects in Carnaby Street 19. Victory Lap Earn 13 stars from Chapter 2 Scenes Place any 2 Decorations in the Garden Have a Gramophone in the Garden 20. The Society Network Pay a visit to neighbor Gardens 10 times 21. Build Royal Albert Hall Complete the Royal Albert Hall Wonder STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Streets of Florence Earn 2 stars in Streets of Florence! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 2 scenes 9 Star Challenge Earn 9 total stars in Chapter 2 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 2 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Partners in Time Ch.2/S.1 - Streets of Florence They sent me for you. You're the other new recruit, right? I'm Megan. Charmed, I'm sure. The Society needs us in Florence. Looks like we're going to be partners on this one. So glad you both could make it! Welcome to the first trail of your induction into the Time Society! What SORT of trials. Eleanor? I though we were both already members. Er, well, that is to say, prior incidents kept us from making official. But proving yourselves in these trials will make you members before you know it! Well, that was all a bit too easy, wasn't it? Silly Eleanor and her trials! Back to our Gardens we go... Humph. That Megan certainly has a bit of an attitude on her. If she wants to join our Society, she'll need to straighten out. Quest:I'm on a Boat! Ch.2/S.2 - Ancient Ship Paradox Having fun yet? Your trails in the Time Society continue... in Ancient Greece... on a boat! Here we are! Well, you two should get start- Hang on, where's Megan? You sort things here. I'll look for her. Well, I managed to find Megan. She, *ahem* Well, she *missed the boat", so to speak. *chuckle* Landed right in the drink instead. Ahem, nothing to laugh about, of course. She's drying off at the moment. You should probably just head back to the Garden. Megan did WHAT?! Oh my. I suppose that's one way to cool down, now isn't it? Still, not looking good for the poor little Miss... Quest:Trial by Ire Ch.1/S.3 - Pyramid Shadows Thanks for nothing, partner. I thought we were supposed to have each other's backs in this. And when I fell in the bloody Aegean, where were you?! That's right. Nice and dry, doing your best show for our ringleaders. Well, on with it then. They're expecting us by the pyramids. But you're expecting been there before, haven't you? Good to see you both could make it this time. Oh, well isn't that rubbish! Only reason I missed our stupid assignment last time was because nobody warned me we were landing on a boat. Megan, let's not act childish here. Just take care ot the task at hand. I'll be monitoring your progress. Oh I bet you will. Well done... both of you. Now what is that supposed to imply? I did just as fine as your star pupil here. It's not a race, Megan dear. Time IS on our side, after all. Well, it's TIME I get going, then. Never did like Ancient Egypt. *Sigh* That girl needs an attitude adjustment. In all my days I've never encountered such petulance! What ever will we do with her? Quest:Back in the Drink Ch.2/S.3 - London Nightclub Your next trial awaits. We're off to a nightclub in 60's London. Megan's already gone ahead. You're doing wonderfully so far, but between you and me, this is Megan's last chance to prove herself. *HICCUP* Well LOOK at you two. Can I get you something from the bar, or are you here to WORK, as ALWAYS? Megan, have you been drinking? This is hardly appropriate. Oh HUSH Alistair. You're *HIC* giving me a SPLITTING headache. And I can STILL do my job, besides! Come along, PARTNER. Let's show stodgy ole *HIC* Alistair we've still GOT what it takes! You seeee, Alistair, luvey? I could *HICCUP* I could do this job with my HANDS closed, and my EYES tied around my back! Wait hang on that didn't sound quite right. I knew this was too much responsibility for a girl your age. Recommentations aside. I'm afraid you're not what the Society is looking for. WHAT? Well, I-HUMPH! MEGAN! Blast it! We'll catch up to her later. Come along! Just deplorable behavior. I suppose she now thinls we'll go after her. But I have no intentions of doing so. I hope she finds 1960s London to her liking. Quest:An Appeal to Eleanor Ch.1/S.5 - Hourglass Study Eleanor's refused to let us retrieve Megan. She's acting a bit unjust in all of this. Perhaps if we appealed to her sense of reason? How can I help you both? It's Megan, Eleanor. Leaving her in the 1960s is a bit unfair, wouldn't you say? The girl acted like an impudent child, and she's being treated like one. She is the one who ran off, after all. Now, are you going to help me clean my study, or simply question my decisions all day? Eleanor, I just feel we- Alistair, if Megan wanted to come back, she would. She'd return to her Garden, we would formally remove her from our Society, and send her back to where and when she came from. It's that simple. Now, I have more important things to attend to. If you'd be so kind... Everyone deserves a second chance. I think Eleanor sees some of herself in Megan, which is why she's so hard on her. Not that that excuses Megan's behavior... But we should give Megan a chane to redeem herself. Let me see if I can find where she's gotten to... Quest:London Calling Ch.2/S.4 - London Groovy Flat I think I've found Megan. She might be in a flat in downtown London. Eleanor still forbids us from intervening, which is why I'm not telling you to do so. ... But it wouldn't be terrible if Megan found her way back to us. And that's all I'll say. I didn't expect to see YOU here. No Alistair or Eleanor to help keep me in line? Just you, then? Well, while you're here would you mind helping me with this? I suppose I was acting a bit out of line. That Eleanor just gets under my skin, though. And then the accident with the boat... I just haven't had much luck in the Time Society so far. Or here for that matter. 1960s England is very... strange place. Stranger than it was in my day. Would you mind if I come back with your? Maybe you can help me sort this mess out. Get me a second chance with the Society? Thank you, by the way. I nearly ruined something great, and you helped me see that. I just hope I can return the favor someday. Quest:Trail's End Ch.2/S.5 - Carnaby Street I see Megan's returned. Something you did? Hardly matters now. She'll get the second chance she deserves. You, meanwhile, have an appointment at Carnaby Street. There's no place in all of England more unstuck in time than Carnaby Street. This will be your final trial. Bring some order to this mess, and we'll make you an official Time Agent in the Society. Best get going. No time like the present! Absolutely superb! Splendidly marvelous! Positively Stellar! We're all most impressed! Let's head back to your Garden and make this official, shal we? You've completed the Society's trials! Without further ado, we hereby induct you into the Time Society as our newest TIME AGENT! Congratulations! Keep up the marvelous work!